


Quid Pro Quo

by yellowsweetea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, Hercules is a strong independent woman, M/M, MAJOR BURR/HAMILTON, Modern AU, Multi, Past JeffMads, minor lafayette/laurens, political theatre, theatre kids au, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsweetea/pseuds/yellowsweetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hypothetically," Hamilton began, cut off after merely a word, "So you mean to say you're talking about yourself in this situation." Hercules snickered at the look Alexander shot him. "That's not what the word hypothetically means, Hercules."</p>
<p>In which Hamilton, a political science major with untapped vocal skill, meets Lafayette, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Aaron Burr at a preforming arts bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Thomas where are you taking me now?” James groaned, as the much taller man dragged him along, the fabric of his coat pinched between his fingers. “You’ll see, stop asking.” He grinned, ushering him through the door of some bar right off of campus. Taken aback by the calm ambience of the bar, quiet chatter echoing against the tall ceilings. 

Alexander sighed against the cold rim of his glass, sitting against wall staring boredly at the three men on stage. They seemed an odd trio, a tall man with his hair pulled back and neat features, and the two shorter men to his side, one with long curls falling against his cheeks, the other with a bandana wrapped loosely around his forehead. The one man he had failed to notice sat on the edge of the small stage, legs crossed with a smirk tugging at his lips. He had been singing with the trio, and when Alex’s eyes finally landed on him, they made brief eye contact, His eyes darting away and back down to his glass. When he bothered to look up again, maybe catch eyes with the short one with longer hair, the man on the edge of the stage had a finger pointed directly at him, “What’s ya name man?” And the previous years of work Alexander had done in theatre probably couldn’t have prepared him for the utter embarrassment that burned in his cheeks. “Alexander Hamilton,” His voice came out weak, and he was dissatisfied, “My name is Alexander Hamilton.” He was sure his voice was confident now as he took the last sip of his beer. “And there’s a million things I haven’t done,” The tall man, with his hair pulled back, motioned for Alexander to join them onstage. He stood and made his way up, the handsome shorter one offering a hand which he gladly took. “But just you wait, just you wait!”

"Damn kid, you got a voice." Alexander had learned their names, and had hopefully committed them to memory. "Thank you." He muttered under his breath, shying away from the attention with a nervous blush threatening to emerge from the neck of his hoodie.

"It's settled, you're singing with us from now on." Lafayette smiled, clapping his hand on Alex's shoulder harder than he would've enjoyed. "Oh, I really couldn't, I'd be intruding." Laughter thundered all around him as a pint of beer was shoved into his hands. "Or, well, I guess..." Alexander gave in, tucking a strand of hair back into the loose bun on the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO! about time. I'm slow? don't hurt me please.
> 
> anyways, I think the dynamic for this story is going to focus on the characters in pairs mostly. A. Ham and A. Burr, Laf and Laurens, HERCULES IS A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO DONT NEED NO MAN, TJeffs and JMads! Of course I'll be writing them  
> all together, but focusing on the characters themselves and how their couple dynamic works for future stories I might spin off of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters will definitely be longer and more detailed in the future, seeing as lately I've been busy with spring break! I hope this will hold everybody over until I can write more often! enjoy some gay my dudes.

   "He's _perfect_!" John shouted over the noise of the bar. Not the same bar they had met alexander in just a few nights ago, but a bar closer to all of their dorms, because it was tuesday night and tuesday night is the night to get _hammered_.

   "Does someone fancy our new friend?" Lafayette snaked long arms around Lauren's waist, swiping the mug of beer that sat in front of him on old wooden table. " _I'm talking about his singing, Laf_." John groaned, and the taller man couldn't help but laugh at the feeling of Lauren's hair tickling his neck. "I'm wasted, let's go." Hercules chimed, setting his glass down with a noise that made Aaron cringe.

   "I've already got a hangover just _thinking_ about this night." Burr laughed, pulling his coat tight around his chest as the group made way for the door of the bar. They said their goodbyes and parted, off to their seperate dorm rooms.

   Aaron stopped outside of his dorm, the sound of a keyboard clacking away catching him off guard. His roommate left the university _three months_ ago, who could be in his room at this hour? He opened the door warily, and stopped in his tracks when his eyes met warm brown ones, seated at his desk across the room. "Alexander?"

   A muffled " _yes_ " came from his desk and he stepped into the room, dropping his bag on the floor and carefully approaching Alex. "What are you-" Before he could get four words out of his mouth, Alexander was spun around in the chair, explaining everything detail for detail.

   Alexander Hamilton was his new roommate. _Lovely_.

   When Aaron awoke, sprawled out sideways on his bed, he couldn't remember falling asleep. Had he been that drunk when he came home? He shut his eyes and groaned, light dancing behind his eyelids. "Good morning." That's right, Alexander was in his room. Aaron opened his eyes again, and turned his head to look at the small fram hunched over his laptop. "Did you sleep?" His voice was coarse with sleep, and he felt genuinely concerned when Alex turned around with lidded eyes and a loud yawn.

   "Not a _wink_." He sighed, standing up, knees wobbling under him. Aaron saw what was about to happen, and his strange mother hen instincts kicked in. He shot up from the bed and made to catch Alexander before he collapsed. He carefully fell to his knees, pulling the boy closer to his chest. "I should rephrase my question," Aaron murmured, "When was the last time you slept." There was a loud snore in response and he couldn't help but chuckle, helping Alex over to his bed and letting him fall gently against the mattress with a thud. " _Thanksss..._ " Hamilton slurred, burying his nose into Aaron's pillow and heaving a deep breath. Aaron sighed and walked to his laptop, shutting it quietly and closing the blinds before he hurried to get dressed for his class.

~

" _Madison_!" Jefferson's fist came down against the man's door for the umpteenth time this morning. After the 32nd call and the 12th knock at the door, Thomas was sure that Madison was very awake, very ill, and did not want to "cause trouble".

If James wasn't going to let him  
in, he was going to have to get a key from the RA.

"I'm worried.." Thomas whispered, and James carefully slid down the door to sit and lean his head back against it. The much smaller man gave in, Thomas' voice sounded so _worried_ , and stood to open the door.

He opened the door to empty space, peering to the left to see Thomas walking away. " _Tom_!" He shouted after him, the noise coming out more so a strangled attempt at a shout. Jefferson turned quickly on his heel, rushing back to James' door. "Didn't wanna cau-" Madison murmured into the warmth of Thomas' shoulder. "Cause trouble, I _know_." Jefferson stepped forward, leading James' toward his bed, and let himself fall, pulling Madison down with him. "I shouldn't have to tell you to call me when you're sick, _everytime you're sick,_ James." Madison chuckled, and closed his eyes, trying to push away his headache.

"Okay." Thomas cupped the back of James' head and rubbed his neck softly until the small man fell asleep. Madison's hands travelled up to Thomas' hair and carded through it sleepily, and he sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thANK YOU FOR GRITTING YOUR TEETH AND BEARING WITH ME THROUGH THIS FIRST CHAPTER


End file.
